God of Ramen
by ReynaRena
Summary: Yesung yang selalu memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan membuat para member suju menjadi panik, bagaimana ini?


**God of Ramen**

**Cast:Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and other member super junior**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Disclaimer: FF murni buatan author, gak jiplak punya orang walaupun ide pasaran ^^. Mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri ok! **

**Selamat menikmati :D**

Kringggg! Jam weker berbunyi.

Semua member suju pun terbangun.

"Hoaemmm, masih ngantuk nih!" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Sama, kenapa sih mesti bangun pagi-pagi melulu?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Namanya juga artis , ada-ada aja kerjaannya" jawab Yesung.

"Laper nih!" gerutu Shindong yang baru bangun. #Baru bangun udah laper -.-#

"Sabar, aku masak dulu" jawab Ryeowook yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Masak yang enak!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Sip sip" jawab Ryeowook.

"Yang bener masaknya , jangan asal-asalan!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya!" jawab Ryeowook mulai kesal.

"Masak yang cepet! jangan lelet!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Baru juga masak! Memangnya kamu bisa masak apa?" Ryeowook marah.

"Sudah-sudah" kata sang leader, Leeteuk.

Setelah 15 menit, makanan pun siap dan semua anggota berkumpul untuk makan.

Nyam nyam glek nyam , Shindong terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makannya gak usah buru-buru gitu, kita gak bakal rebut kok" kata Heechul sambil cekikik melihat tingkah Shindong. 'Keselek baru tau rasa nanti! Hahaha!' kata Heechul menyumpahi dalam hati.

"Pelan-pelan aja makannya" sambung Ryeowook.

"Yapi cacanannyak uoneak" jawab Shindong dengan bahasa ngunyah makanan. #Translate: tapi makanannya enak#

Terlihat Yesung sedang tidak napsu makan.

"Hyung gak makan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Gak, lagi gak napsu makan" jawab Yesung. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa mual dan berlari ke toilet.

Hoek! Terdengar suara Yesung yang sedang bermuntah ria di toilet membuat member lainnya jadi tidak bersemangat untuk makan, terkecuali Shindong yang terus makan. Yesung pun kembali dari toilet.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Gak apa-apa , cuma gak enak badan kok" jawab Yesung.

"Bener?" tanya Donghae. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah makan semuanya pun mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Ketika di tempat latihan Yesung terus muntah hingga isi perutnya habis, dan ia selalu muntah ketika memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Hal itu membuat member yang lainnya panik dan segera membawa Yesung ke dokter .

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yesung, dokter?" tanya Leeteuk.

Terlihat wajah dokter yang khawatir.

"Ada apa dok?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebenarnya Yesung terkena penyakit yang cukup parah, setiap kali ia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya ia akan muntah-muntah" jelas dokter dengan nada khawatir.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Seingatku cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah dengan memberikan makanan yang bisa menyembuhkannya" jawab dokter.

"Makanan apa dok?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tau, pokoknya makanan yang bisa ia makan dan tidak muntah-muntah" jawab dokter.

"Ok, terima kasih dok" kata Leeteuk.

Beberapa hari kemudian dorm menjadi panik karena Yesung yang terus bertambah kurus, makanan apapun yang diberikan padanya selalu dimuntahkannya.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook khawatir.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok Wookie" jawab Yesung menenangkan.

"Apanya yang gak apa-apa ! Lihat badan hyung aja udah kerempeng kaya gitu! Kepalanya aja yang tetep gede!" gertak Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya Shindong hyung saja yang kena! Kan cadangan lemaknya banyak !" gumam Kyuhyun.

Bletak! Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aduh! Sakit hyung!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Lagian kamu aneh-aneh aja!" marah Eunhyuk. 'tapi iya juga sih…' Eunhyuk berpikir dalam hati.

"Enak aja! Masa aku yang mestinya kena!" sambung Shindong. Semuanya pun jadi ribut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba memasak untuk Yesung hyung?" Sungmin mengajukan ide.

"Ok! Siapa takut!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu! Kalau nanti setiap makanan dimuntahin Yesung nanti dia bisa mati! Coba hitung kita ber-10 , berarti 10 kali makan terus 10 kali muntah!" kata Ryeowook.

#Minus Kang In, Hangeng, Kibum, Zhoumi, dan Henry#

"Gak apa-apa kok" jawab Yesung pasrah.

Semuanya pun pergi ke mini market untuk membeli bahan masakan. Ryeowook membeli daging sapi untuk dimasak sup. Kemudian ketika ia berjalan ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Wookie! Beli apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Beli daging sapi buat masak sup untuk yesung hyung" jawab Ryeowook memperlihatkan daging sapi yang ia beli.  
>"Kamu?" sambung Ryeowook.<p>

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan isi keranjang belajaannya dengan bangga, dan isinya adalah RAMEN.

"Ramen?" Ryeowook mengeritkan dahi.

"Yap! Murah dan praktis! Daging sapimu aja bisa buat beli 10 ramen instan!" jelas Kyuhyun bangga akan produk yang akan ia pakai, yaitu RAMEN.

Sesampainya di dorm semuanya pun langsung mempersiapkan bahannya dan memasak. Terlihat Ryeowook sangat santai dalam melakukan hal ini, tetapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

"Arggg!" geram Kyuhyun karena air yang baru saja ia isi tumpah. Kemudian air yang kematangan disertai ramen yang membengkak karena telat diangkat dan sambal yang kebanyakan.#Bocoran: sebenarnya ketika Kyuhyun memecahkan telur untuk dimasak , telur terjatuh dan pecah . Tetapi karena Kyuhyun memegang prinsip 'belum 5 menit' jadi telur yang jatuh tadi ia masukkan ke dalam panci bersama ramennya#.

30 menit telah berlalu dan semua member telah menyelesaikan masakannya dan yang paling terlambat adalah Kyuhyun dengan durasi 29 menit 59 detik. #Baru tau ada yang masak ramen instan selama itu-.-#

Yesung pun memulai aktivitas terbarunya, yaitu menyicipi makanan hyung-hyungnya dan yang terjadi adalah ia kembali MUNTAH. Para member khawatir dan hendak menghetikan Yesung menyicipi masakan, tetapi Yesung tetap ingin melanjutkannya.

Masakan terakhir adalah masakan Kyuhyun. Ketika tutup masakannya dibuka , terlihatlah sebuah ramen yang sangat indah. #ngerti kan maksudnya?-.- saking hancurnya ga bisa dibayangin#

Readers bisa cek kondisi ramen:

Kuah berwarna merah, mienya lembek, telur kepisah-pisah, sayurnya kucel (Pungut di kulkas), dan 1 lagi kuahnya kebanyakan.

Akhirnya legenda sungai Han terulang kembali .

Semua member pun kaget begitu juga dengan author yang kaget dengan karangannya sendiri.

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Jelas-jelas ini ramen!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku kira bubur yang kebanyakan airnya" kata Heechul.

"Yakin ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Yap!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap, tapi bagaimana dengan Yesung?

"Hyung ingin memakannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku coba deh!" jawab Yesung yang sebenarnya ingin kabur dari cerita ini.

Semua memandang khawatir, kecuali Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon telah memegang HP untuk menelepon ambulance jika terjadi sesuatu.

Hap! Yesung memasukkan makanan tak jelas itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya.

Glek! Yesung menelan makanan tersebut.

"Eh? Kok aku gak muntah ya?" Yesung terkejut.

"Iya ya, berarti…." Gumam Ryeowook.

"SEMBUH!" semuanya girang. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang bangga akan prestasinya . 'Ternyata aku juga berbakat menjadi koki' pikirnya.

Sejak hari itu Yesung sudah dapat makan dengan baik. Kegiatan kembali berjalan seperti biasa, dan Kyuhyun diberi julukan sebagai dewa ramen. Bahkan dokter di rumah sakit pun mencatat resep ramen Kyuhyun untuk dimasukkan dalam buku obat penyembuhan.

FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FF pertama yang pendek '-' hehe , maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan (kaku).

Dimohon review ya... ditunggu komentar dan sarannya ^^ Terima kasih telah membaca FF ini


End file.
